


The Plane, Peter.

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Dad!Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Burns, Dad!Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Tony couldn't have waited until the day after the battle to visit Peter. He wouldn't be able to sleep, itching to see if Peter was okay. Instead, he goes to check on him, waiting in his room for his return. They have a mutual understanding about how loose the term hurt can be.(Idea suggested by the amazing LovelyStories)





	The Plane, Peter.

Peter limps home after watching the sunrise. There’s a weird sense of pride in his chest, nestled between the broken ribs and bruised skin. He left a note, one of the ones that Happy is very unlikely to appreciate but Peter feels it's close enough to a private joke now that he might as well.

His old, hoodie-nightmare-inducing supersuit is tattered into a billion little rags by now. He’s not even sure he can see out of the eyeholes as covered in soot as they are. But he doesn’t need to wear it now, not when he can curl further into a leather jacket he found thrift shopping that makes him feel more like Tony Stark.

He briefly wonders how Tony’ll feel about this. He went against orders again, he moved on and went rogue and he was _reckless._ He was in college, drunk and high, reckless that he knows Tony can relate to but won’t be proud of.

He tamps the guilt down as he rounds on his apartment complex. He wants to feel the last dredges of pride as long as possible, even if it ebbs out when the sun sets again, a full day in reality sending the glee flying over the perfectly crafted cliff that is high school.

He sighs, climbing in through his window, his legs protesting the movement, as he drops to his floor. The light goes on and Peter’s hand goes flying over his heart as he adjusts to the sudden change, a little startled and more than a little blind.

Tony is standing, leaning against the wall in an insufferably suave blazer, a dumb dinosaur tee underneath on top of navy blue jeans. He looks wide awake even though it’s 5 in the morning and Peter’s more than sure Stark hasn’t gone to bed yet.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Peter mouths off as he sits on his bed, pulling off his shoes and groaning as he flexes his feet.

“That depends on if you are trying to do the same to me. Although it’s much more likely because _I_ have a heart condition and _you’re_ 15.” Peter gulps as Tony winds down, avoiding his gaze.

“Are you here to lecture me?” Peter asks, so small and meek he feels like he’s talking to his Dad. He feels like when his parents found him wandering the streets, his little baby feet wobbling down the sidewalk. He was barely four, but he’d already had the need to go somewhere bigger than him.

“Lecture?” Tony scoffs, a harsh sound to Peter’s already on edge senses and the teen looks up to see Tony unfurling himself from the wall, coming to rest on his dresser instead. “I’m proud of you kid,” Tony says, just as soft and just as meek as Peter a second before.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Tony mocks, the heat mostly out of it.

Peter turns his head to look at the clock, pulling his hand down to cover his face. He has practice in the morning, a cruel invention of the academic team, to have a meeting on one of the few days of the week they have off. “Mr. Stark, can we finish this tomorrow? I have practice in the morning, well later this morning.”

Tony deflates, looking Peter over and knowing he should let the kid sleep but he’s got a black eye and Tony knows from experience you don’t get away from a fight that easily without any armor. Super powers or not. “Let me look you over first,” Tony takes a step towards Peter and the kid pulls out a pissy face.

“Tony, it’ll heal in like 20 minutes.”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t scar, kid. I’ll have Happy come around with a salve.” Tony already has his phone out, tapping a message out to his head of security.

Peter groans, “Mr. Stark, with respect, it’s 5 in the morning and my bones feel like they’ve been melted and recasted, can I just sleep?”

“Oh, Happy needs to pick up some ice too for that shiner you have.” Tony feels for the kid, he does but his heart is still thumping since he heard the news. He’ll have nightmares about Peter burning alive for weeks.

“I’m going to sleep, you’re insane.” Peter mumbles, Tony’s gaze is too far away to indicate that he cares. Peter looks him over, his face is pale, his hands are trembling. He looks like he’s battling more than he should and Peter sighs. He picks at his sheets, “I didn’t die, it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, your survival skills were very impressive. Maybe next time try to escape with fewer injuries?” Tony says, plastering his mask back on his face. Peter may be young but he’s seen the same expression on his aunt’s face more times than he can count. He’s seen it since the day his parents dropped him off, never to be heard from again. He’s seen it since the day his Uncle died, shot too young and too close to home for it to ever feel safe again.

“I was fighting a guy with 40 years on me!” He tries to joke but it falls short. Not that Tony shows it.

“Excuses, Peter, get you nowhere.”

“They get me an extension on my math test,” Peter mumbles, and that gets a real smile of Tony. Peter feels the pride flare back up, close to his heart, living deep within his sternum.

“Yeah, Peter, I guess it does,” Tony says quietly, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’ll call you tomorrow, get some sleep.”

Peter is happy for the rest but he eyes Tony warily as he moves to leave. His hands have stopped shaking but the dull, glazed look to his eyes has barely faded. Peter hopes that tomorrow, when he’s completely healed, Tony’ll be able to breathe again. For now, he’s too exhausted to pull the man back, so he mutters a goodbye and listens as Tony lets himself out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this part!! If you'd like more Dad!Tony Stark please leave a comment or kudos and if you have any suggestions to what I should write next feel free to tell me :) 
> 
> Until next time!!  
> -C


End file.
